metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Door
This article is about the doors that can be opened with any weapon. For other uses, see Blue Door (Disambiguation). Blue Doors, also known as Blue HatchesMetroid: Zero Mission manual''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual, pg. 16, blue gatesClassic NES Series: Metroid manual, pg. 16, Power Beam DoorsMetroid Prime 3: Corruption Map Key, and Beam DoorsMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide pg. 25, are doors that can be opened by any weapon. They are found in every Metroid game except Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Fusion (replaced by Gray Hatches), and Metroid: Other M (replaced by automatically opening doors). Description The blue color is actually the color of a force field covering the door. After shooting a blue-colored door, the energy covering it will disrupt and peel off or dissipate, depending on the model. The main purpose of the energy covering the blue doors is to avoid accidental/unintentional entries to rooms by wild creatures surrounding the area. This blocks off a large quantity of bioforms from access since most of them cannot manipulate weapons or simply don't have the means to produce an energy-based projectile. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the logic behind this design of door is explained by using the Scan Visor on a regular Blue Door. The extensive explanation is not given when scanning a black, white, or 'grey' door, instead, it only informs Samus of what types of weapons energy can interact with the field on those doors. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, by scanning a Blue Door on Elysia (once inhabited by the Chozo), it is revealed that since the discovery of said planet, the Galactic Federation used the model of the Elysian blue door as a basis to all currently existing doors found throughout the galaxy on planets, ships, and stations under Federation control. The Beam Doors in Metroid: Samus Returns are yellow-colored, but nonetheless retain the same function as Blue Doors. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "These doors can be opened by Beams or Bombs." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual ;Blue Hatches :"These hatches can be opened with any of Samus' weapons." ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' temporary scan "This is a powered door system. Low-level energy shield on door to prevent activation by local creatures. Weapon fire of any type will disrupt the shield and open the door." ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Logbook entries ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;DOORS (pg. 25) :'BEAM DOOR''' :"This is the simplest and most common door you see on your journey. Simply use the Power Beam to shoot one of these doors, and it opens automatically." Trivia *In a collection of Scan Visor panels in Metroid Prime, there appears to be an unused scan of a Blue Door that heavily resembles the Super Metroid sprites. Doors are unscannable in Prime, except for the doors on the Frigate Orpheon when Samus first enters it. When Samus scans the doors, the scan will tell Samus which room the door leads to. The reason for this is unknown, and no other doors have similar scans. * In Super Metroid, even though Blue Doors can be opened with any weapon, they do not open with Power Bombs. However, in the game's coding, it appears there is a function that allows Blue Doors to be opened with Power Bombs, as this is seen when using the Super Metroid Integrated Level Editor (SMILE), the game's level editor. ** In Metroid Prime, blue doors repelled missiles instead, unless there was a Missile Door Lock covering it. This was rectified in the Wii versions. *Although the map key of the Corruption calls Blue Doors "Power Beam Doors", they can be opened with any weapon in this game. *The doors on Elysia and Tallon IV bear a striking resemblance to each other, likely because both areas were first colonized by the Chozo. Gallery blue Door.jpg|A Blue Door from Super Metroid. Samus at lava's ledge.png|''Super Metroid'' artwork Blue Door Zero.jpg|A Blue Door from Metroid: Zero Mission. Obstacle bluedoor.jpg|A Tallon IV Blue Door. Obstacle bluedoor2.jpg|An Aetherian Blue Hatch. Obstacle bluedoor3.jpg|A Galactic Federation Blue Door. Bryyo Blue Door.png|A Bryyo Blue Door. Elysia_Blue_Door.jpg|A SkyTown Blue Door. Pirate Blue Door.jpg|A Space Pirate Blue Door. References Category:Doors Category:Zebes Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Oubliette Category:Aether Category:Dark Aether Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Phaaze Category:SR388 Category:Research Category:Alimbic Technology